After School Special S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A new job brings them to Truman High, where the guys attended school for a month way back when.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

_From-Criss Angel is a Douchebag_

Sam looked through the peephole and glanced to Kayla, sitting on the bed. "It's Ruby."

"You want me to leave?" Completely deadpan. She was certain he shot her some kind of look but her eyes didn't leave her magazine as she shrugged and flipped the page. "Just asking."

He pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?" He shouldn't be too quick to judge, she'd helped them find Kayla after all.

"I could ask you the same thing." She walked in and gave a less than pleased look to Kayla. "Oh look, Sam and Kayla alone at the hotel. I'm surprised Dean is okay with it, or does he not know how close it came how many times?"

"Jealous?" She stated with nonchalance, again not even looking at them.

Ruby's jaw dropped and her eyes turned black, but only for a moment. "You forget sweetheart, _I_ hit that homerun."

"Ruby." Sam snapped.

She tore her eyes from Kayla and snapped back. "What?"

"What, do you want? We're working a job."

"Yeah, you're working a job in Magic Town USA while thirty five of the seals sit broken. Thirty five Sam! That's over half, the angels are losing this war."

"All we can do is…"

"No! You can fight back! You can get to Lilith, only you can defeat her!"

"My answer is no."

"You know this would be easier if you'd just admit that you like it. That feeling it gives you."

He hoped Kayla wasn't believing her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't huh?" She glanced to Kayla, searching for something that would get to him. "Well how about this. Your psychic thing is supposed to kill demons right? I didn't see you tearing Alastair a new one." She continued before he could get angry. "Not that you even could have, you weren't strong enough! Don't you want to make him pay?"

He looked at Kayla but she was staying out of the conversation.

"Just leave."

"Fine. You let me know when you're ready." She walked out and slammed the door.

Kayla put her magazine down. "I think she's really got a thing for you Sam, did you see how mad she got?"

"Not funny."


	2. Chapter 2

After School Special

Dean glanced through the driver's window at the asylum. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." Kayla shrugged. "Girl goes crazy, drowns a classmate in the toilet, I'm all set." It wasn't exactly a lie; she had sit out while Dean and Sam investigated the magicians using tarot cards and it was nice to just breathe for a few days. But hotels were boring and she was getting stir crazy. Ready to jump back into the saddle or not, she wasn't going to sit at the hotel.

Sam came down the sidewalk in his white scrubs and hopped into the backseat. He had just interviewed the high school girl who'd killed her classmate.

"So?" Dean glanced back.

"I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically, saying that she couldn't stop. It kind of sounds like demonic possession."

"Kind of?"

"She didn't see any black smoke, or smell sulfur."

"Maybe she's not a demon, kids can be vicious."

"Well we're already here, might as well check out the school."

"Right." Dean grimaced and started the car. "Truman High, home of the Bombers. We went there for like a month a million years ago, why are you so jazzed to go back?"

"I just think it's worth looking in to."

"You guys went to high school?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." Dean stated, like he was insulted. "Sometimes."

"I just…can't picture you guys in high school."

"So what's our cover? FBI, Homeland Security," Dean smirked. "Swedish exchange students?"

"Don't worry." Sam smiled to himself. "I got an idea."

He shrugged and pulled onto the street.

"So let me guess…Sam was a genius, and you were busy sleeping with your teachers."

"_No."_ Dean defended. "Sam was a freak, the shortest kid in his class everywhere we went."

She turned around and looked at him. "Short? And here I thought you were just born seven feet tall."

"I'm six four." He corrected. "And Dean didn't have much luck with his teachers, turns out professionals don't appreciate being called sweetheart."

His lip curled. "Kayla's a professional, and she loves it when I call her sweetheart."

"It's true."

"Besides. High school girls are enough drama to deal with without worrying about the teachers."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

The aliases were simple enough. Sam opted for the job that could gain him access to the whole school with as little social interaction as possible; he was hired on as a janitor. He put in Dean's resume and landed him the substitute gym teacher position, while he put Kayla in as an intern needing credits for her education degree.

For the two of them he used the usual rock aliases but when Dean was going over the paperwork for Kayla's internship she saw his eyes widen and he quickly flipped through it without a word. When she looked through it herself she almost laughed; Sam had her applied under the name _Mrs. Kayla Winchester._ No wonder Dean almost panicked.

Her morning had gone by flawlessly, she was sitting in a senior English class and didn't have to do much of anything except pass out and collect papers. Out of sheer curiosity, between classes she went to the gym to check on Dean.

She watched from the doorway for a moment, trying not to laugh at him. Knee high socks, bright red shorts (with matching red belt), a white polo and…the matching bright red sweatband. Really?

He saw her at the door and walked over with a smile. "If my teachers looked like you I might have passed."

"One of the students caught up with me in the hall to tell me he was eighteen."

He laughed, a kid after his own heart. He turned serious quickly. "You want me to kick his ass sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart? Actually, it's Mrs. Winchester."

"Yeah…" He swiftly changed the subject. "So Sam didn't find any sulfur, we're thinking the job's a bust. We're leaving after lunch."

"Why after lunch?"

"Sloopy Joe Day." He paused. "What?"

"If the shorts weren't bad enough, the headband is just ridiculous."

"Yeah okay _Mrs. Winchester._ You wanna make out in the teacher's lounge later?"

She smirked. "It's a date." The bell rang overhead. "Gotta get to class coach."

Within a couple hours an announcement was made for the entire student body to meet in the gymnasium for an emergency assembly. Kayla stayed long enough to get the gist of it; some kid had shoved another guy's hand into a blender in home ec class. When she saw Dean head for the door she followed him into the hall, where Sam was waiting.

"How's the anti-violence assembly going?"

"Apparently shoving a kid's hand into a cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger". The kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?"

"Which only comes from a seriously pissed of spirit."

"Wait so we're talking about a ghost possession?" Kayla asked.

He shrugged. "It does happen, they get angry enough and they can take over anyone's body."

"So we got a ghost in the building." Dean glanced back to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah but where? There's no EMF. Maybe if we could find out who it was, see if there was someone who died bloody in the building."

"Way ahead of you." Dean pulled out a slip of paper. "I broke into the principal's office, found out that the only death on campus was Barry Cook in '98."

Sam snatched the paper. "I knew him. How'd he die?"

"Slit his wrists in the first floor girl's bathroom. Same place that chick was attacked."

Sam grimaced. Poor kid. "So it's using nerds to go after bullies."

"Sound like Barry?"

He sighed. "Barry had a hard time."


	4. Chapter 4

That night they dug up and burnt the body of Barry Cook. Sam wanted to stay the night in town so they didn't bother packing just yet. Sometime in the night Kayla was startled out of her sleep, she tried to rest her mind enough to go back to bed but it kept drifting to dark places. She reached over and clicked the light on beside the bed.

Dean groaned quietly and turned to face her, sliding an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You afraid of the dark now?" He asked groggily.

"I just want to be able to see."

In the other bed she saw Sam pull the comforter over his face.

"Well the rest of us would like to be able to sleep." He saw the look on her face and sighed. "Can you put the lamp on the floor? Just kill the intensity huh?"

She moved the lamp onto the floor, it still provided sufficient light.

He kissed her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

Kayla lightly gripped his arm and smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you up, you can go back to sleep."

He did close his eyes again but she didn't know how. After everything he'd seen, all those endless years of torture she didn't know how he slept at all unless it was sheer exhaustion.

The following morning Sam wanted to go back to the school to have a talk with a teacher that worked there, apparently the guy who had been Sam's teacher for the short time they went to the school.

Dean and Kayla waited in the car. "So what was up last night? Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can wake me up for that."

She laughed quietly. "I think I did."

"Yeah good point."

She wondered if she should tell him about Alastair, about how he'd shown her what Dean did in hell. About the violent images she had of Dean torturing souls. She took a breath but sat up suddenly, clutching her chest with a gasp.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing, I think. I just had a sharp pain in my chest all of a sudden."

"You need me to do an exam?" He saw her look and held a hand up. "Just a suggestion." His cell phone rang and he checked it-Sam. "Hey." He paused, getting quiet. "You okay?"

Kayla looked at him.

Dean glanced at her but kept talking in the phone. "Did you get stabbed in the chest?" He paused. "We'll be right there. Yeah that's not creepy at all." He climbed out of the car.

Kayla followed him. "What's wrong?"

"Sam was just attacked by a student possessed by a ghost, he was stabbed in the chest."

"Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault." She followed him down the hall to where Sam was just climbing to his feet.

"You okay man?"

He groaned. "Yeah, great."

Kayla was looking at the hole in his shirt. "What'd she stab you with?"

"I don't know, I think it was something metal."

"Well that's good, it wasn't a pencil. You know, wood chips and all."

"You're hilarious."

"Yeah well next time you get stabbed, _don't_ project it."

"What?" He lifted his shirt to look at the wound.

"She felt the stab, in her chest."

"Not cool." She added. "If I start feeling every blow you get, I opt out of the psychic thing."

"Sorry, I'll um…work on it? I guess." He groaned and rolled his shoulder. Crazy ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

After going over the research again Dean found that all the students that were possessed rode the same bus. That led them to believe that the ghost was actually haunting the bus, where it possessed the students and rode them until it killed someone. When they searched the bus, the only thing they found that may have been relative was the bus driver's license. It had been issued just two weeks earlier, around the same time of the first murder. And by strange coincidence, Sam knew the driver's son, he had been the bully at the school at the time.

Once they found out that the son was dead, they went to interview his father.

"So, you all went to school with Dirk?" The man invited them to sit on the couch.

"Yes sir," Sam answered. "We were friends way back when."

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman."

"When did Dirk pass?"

"He was eighteen. There was um," he hesitated. "There was drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. He just slipped through my fingers, it was my fault. I should have seen it coming. Dirk, he had his troubles."

Dean leaned forward. "What kind of troubles?"

"School was never easy for him, we didn't have much money and you know, kids can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam asked, that wasn't how he remembered it. Dirk was an A-class bully when they showed up. Picked on Barry all the time.

"They called him poor and dirty, stupid…they even had a nickname for him. Dirk the Jerk."

Sam grimaced and looked down, he'd given him that nickname himself. After he beat the crap out of him in front of the student body.

"His mother, Jane, she died when Dirk was thirteen. Cancer. I was working three jobs so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. He was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine, he helped her, cleaned up after her. But you know, you watch somebody die, slow, just waste away to nothing, it does things to a person. Horrible things."

"I didn't know about his mother." Sam admitted. And now he felt like a dick.

"He wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry."

"We'd really like to pay our respects Mr. MacGregor, could you tell us where Dirk was buried?"

"He wasn't, he was cremated."

Well that put a glitch in things. "All of him?"

They gave him a look.

The father shrugged. "I kept a lock of his hair, in a bible I keep on my bus."

He nodded. "That's nice."

"Thanks for talking with us." Sam stood and shook his hand. "I'm really sorry about your loss."

He nodded. "You guys take care."

They had barely cleared the doorway when Kayla shoved Dean. "All of him?"

"Hey, you weren't offering much of an alternative oh silent one."

"Now we just gotta get on that bus and burn the hair, easy stuff right?"

"Should be."


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of squealing tires echoed through the darkness; the bus had blown out its tires on schedule. A man came off the bus and looked around with a stern, menacing expression. Must be their guy.

"Dirk." Sam walked up with the shot gun and pumped it.

"Winchester. What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"Don't need to."

Dean came up behind him and wrapped the rope around his body, then quickly stepped over to Sam.

"That rope is soaked in salt water Dirk, you're not going anywhere."

Dean got onto the bus. "Everyone stay where you are and you'll be okay!"

"Aren't you the PE teacher?"

"Not really. I'm like twenty one jump street. Bus driver sells pot, yeah." He started looking for the hair.

Kayla was watching from the car, her fingers drummed absently on the dashboard.

"It's not here!"

Sam looked at him. "Where is it?"

"No way you'll ever find it."

He grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the bus. "Where is it?!"

"Sam Winchester." His voice was calm. "Still a bully. You. You jocks, you popular kids. You always thought you were better than everyone else. And to you I was just, Dirk the Jerk, right? And now you evil sons a bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil Dirk. And neither were you. Trust me, I've seen real evil. We were scared, and miserable and we took it out on each other. That's high school. But you suffer through that and it gets better. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to see that. You or Barry."

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." He flexed and the rope snapped. Sam fired two rounds of rock salt into him and he went down.

Another man came off the bus and tackled Sam to the ground. Once he got him on his back he started punching him in the face. Dean fired the salt into him but he just kept going.

"Dean find the hair!"

That's when Kayla got out of the car.

Dean went into the bus but the hair wasn't anywhere to be found. He went out and started searching the driver.

"Hey, Dirk the _Jerk._" Kayla stood behind them.

Dirk stopped and jerked around, as he did she kicked him in the face which surprisingly sent him flying off of Sam and unconscious on the ground. Sam looked up at her, a little shocked.

"Steel toe boots." She noted and lifted her foot. "They're new."

"Thanks." Sam took her offered hand and got off the ground.

Dean found the hair in one of the driver's boots and lit it on fire before the ghost could jump again. Goodbye Dirk MacGregor.

"Nice of you to join the party." Dean looked at her.

"Yeah well, Sam was getting his ass kicked."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah he kind of was."

"That guy was huge."

Dean patted his shoulder. "It's okay Sammy. My girlfriend can protect you."


End file.
